The present invention is systems and methods for transferring items with restricted transferability, such as airline tickets, concert tickets, sporting event tickets, hotel reservations, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for enabling consumers to exchange perishable items with the assistance from the providers of the items.
Many popular high-cost and yet perishable items, such as airline tickets, concert tickets, and sporting event tickets, are sold by providers to consumers with restrictions on the transferability of those items. For example, with items such as airline tickets, an airline (i.e., a provider) may sell an airline ticket to a first passenger (i.e., a consumer) twenty-one days in advance of the corresponding flight at a heavily discounted fare. In such a case, the airline would likely place restrictions on the transferability of the airline ticket in order to prevent the first passenger from selling the airline ticket to a second passenger a few days before the corresponding flight at less than what the airline would charge the second passenger for the same ticket at that time. The airline prevents such a transfer in order to prevent the first passenger from competing with the airline for the sale of the airline ticket to the second passenger.
Such restrictions on transferability may greatly burden a consumer when, for reasons beyond the consumer's control, the consumer is forced to forgo the benefit of the perishable item. For example, a consumer who purchased non-transferable and non-refundable airline tickets may be forced to lose the value of those tickets when the consumer is unable to make the corresponding flight due to unforeseeable business or personal obligations, or any other suitable reason.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for transferring perishable items with restrictions on transferability.